A New Life
by Amy'Shmayme
Summary: Bella goes to the meadow for the second time in New Moon. Victoria's there. What will happen? FIRST FANFIC! Please R R. Canon pairings............I think.!
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Life**_

**Bella is still grieving Edward so she goes back to the meadow for the second time since he left her. Victoria shows up at the meadow.**

**What will happen? Will anyone be there to save Bella from her enemy Victoria?**

**Will she live or will she die in the clutches of Victoria?**

**btw, Nobody knows that Victoria is back.**

_**Chapter 1**_

I was sitting on the trunk of a rotting tree in the forks woods.

The sky was a cloudless midnight blue, the moon full, giving light to the sky. The billion stars above me, I felt peaceful, relaxed.

I heard a branch snap close behind me. "Jake?" I asked questionly.

_Hm, what would Jake be doing up this late? He must be out on patrol._

I heard another noise, a rustling of leaves.

"Jake? Come on, that's not funny" I said.

Again, I heard another noise, _now I'm sure it's not Jake or anybody from the wolf pack, they wouldn't scare me like that._

I started hyperventilating. I felt like someone was watching me. I saw a flicker of red. _Victoria….._

I started running as fast as I can. I could still feel the eyes on me, I ran more quickly. I knew I had no hope in outrunning Victoria but I had to do something, I couldn't just stand there.

I wasn't tripping up as usual so that caught me up short.

I heard a laugh behind me, a feminine evil laugh. I realised that we were playing Cat and mouse. She was playing the strong predator; I was playing the weak prey.

I saw a huge boulder up ahead. Maybe I could lose her there. I know I most likely wont since vampire speed and what not else but it's the only shot I got.

I got around the boulder and fell over. _My clumsiness just cost me my life. _

I turned around expecting to find The face of my killer.

The face was ……. Edwards.

"Bella, never forget, never give up" he said fiecely

"I wont Edward, never" I whisper.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock.

_Its was just a dream, Bella. Just a dream. _I chanted into my brain.

I was having these weird dreams lately, mostly about me in the forest.

I guess I know why there placed there.

Because Edw….. No, I wouldn't say his name. I promised not to say his name again.

I went to the bathroom and got a shower, hoping the shower will sooth my muscles. Hmmmm, this is what I did when …… _NO, NO,NO!!! Bella, stop thinking about it!!!!! _

Since the shower didn't help I just decided to forget all about it.

I hand to work in Newton's today for six hours, which I knew will be really boring since its not the time of year for hikers to come.

I dressed myself in a red an white stripy top, a pair of black skinny jeans and my red converse. It was 10:30.

I grabbed a granola bar on my way out.

I drove slower than usual to Newton's store, mainly because I will see Mike and he will start drooling on how I look and have to listen to him babble on all day. I wonder what Jake will be doing after 4:00. We havent hung out in ages. Sometimes the wolf thing brings him down. He was working overtime.

I parked my truck right outside the store and walked in slowly.

The only ones in the shop were two hikers arguing about which tent to buy, mike brushing the floors and mrs. Newton filing her nails behind the counter.

"Hey Mrs. Newton" I said as cheerfully as I could manage.

"Oh, hello Bella. Em Bella I don't think you need to work today. There's not going to be much business here today" Mrs. Newton said sympathetically.

" Oh, really are you sure?" I said. _Great I have a day off and nothing to do. I probably start dreaming about Edw….. Shit, that's why I don't like having off days and nothing to do. I start thinking about him._

Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry you'll still get pay for today"

"Thanks Mrs. Newton."

"Your welcome. Why don't you enjoy yourself and go for a hike? it's a wonderful day for it""

"Bye Mrs. Newton" I said,

I walked slowly to my car thinking of what to do. Hm I think I will go on a hike. I wanted some fresh air in my lungs.

I drove to my house quickly and changed into a tracksuit.

I drove 10 minutes out of forks and I came across a trail.

_Hm, this looks familiar._

There's a lot of bushes and tree branches along the way here.

Eventually about after 1 hour and 30 minutes I started to see a gap in the trees. It looked like if there was a field there.

I decided to go there since I needed a rest.

I past the last layer of green. I was shocked by what I saw.

Edwards Meadow.

Our Meadow.

**I want as many reviews as possible, but at least 5 reviews for this until I put the second chapter up. What do you think? this was my very 1st fanfic ever so I dont know how I did. I dont know if I sounded like Bella when I wrote this? What do you guys think? Strangely I wrote the second chapter before the first. The second chapter is MUCH BETTER than the first.**

**Amy xox**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A new life.**_

_**By Amy Kinsella.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I'm standing by the edge of a meadow, our meadow. _What am I doing here? _I thought to myself. That's how the trail looked so familiar it was the same trail me and… HIM took a year ago. I was so distracted by him I didn't look at the trail but somehow my brain memorised it, subconsciously.

Why did I come here, after so many torturing and wonderful memories I had here in this place? Edw… I mean .._HIM_ sparkling in the sun, feeling his ice cold hand in my warm hand, His cold perfect hand tracing the outline of my face, line by line, Laurent trying to kill me, Jacob and the pack show up in time to save me…..

_So many memories that I will never forget…_

Jacob and I had become best friends. He was happy that we had no more secrets between each other. We could tell each other about anything. Well almost everything. He still had feelings for me, but he understood I wasn't ready for a relationship after what happened. I was spending everyday at La Push now. I was either having a laugh with Jake, Quil and Embry, hanging out and making muffins with Emily, Swimming with all the wolf pack at La Push beach, or just hanging around with Jake in his garage. I was happily being kept busy. I started to spend more time with my school friends again, since my mental and emotional breakdown was over. Angela, Ben, Mike and Eric were the ones who remained truly loyal to me over the past couple of months. There were others such as Jessica that completely ignored me in school and not forgiven me after my breakdown. I was fine with her disliking me; she only pretended to like me from day one so she would be near the centre of gossip anyway. I was almost happy. I know there was still a hole in my heart from them…..who left me, it could never be replaced. But I had to carry on. For now.

I was so caught up in my memories I didn't see the flame of red by the corner of my eye.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a high pitched voice said in the trees.

_I know that voice….._

"Victoria" I whispered.

"Yes dear, where's your precious mate now? They left you here all alone and defenceless" Victoria said deviously.

I could hear my heart rate in my ears. Victoria heard it and gave a huge white smile to me. I thought I got rid of all the vampires in my life. Obviously not. This is it, she's got me. I felt sick and dizzy.

"Scared Bella? No one is here to protect you now from big bad Victoria" she said sarcastically.

"_Lie" Edwards velvet smooth voice said. _I felt serene when I heard that voice even if was in my head, to know he was somehow here I felt relaxed somehow. Even though I clearly ruled out some time ago that I'm just psychotic.

"They'll know its you" I yelled, my voice breaking twice.

"Don't be lying now Bella, we both know that they haven't contacted you in a number of months"

"The Quileute's will know its you" I whispered. _What's the point in fighting here with words? She's going to kill me, a slow painful death, just like Laurent said. _

"_Bella, don't say that! Never give up! _The voice instructed.

_Why should I? You left me here, alone and broken. _I yelled mentally.

"Those foolish mutts? Please, their only babies, they have no self control, they can never torture something, they just kill it. As for me, I'm very good a torturing things, especially human girls" she said, like if were having a casual conversation.

She ran over to my side, pinned me to the nearest tree and stroked my cheek with her long pale alabaster fingers. Her fiery red hair sweeping across my face.

"Mmmmm, you do smell quite intoxicating, I mightn't be able to control myself once your blood starts pouring out of you" she snickered.

"Why are you doing this Victoria?" I whispered.

She glared at me like if I was mad. "Why? WHY?" she screamed. "He killed my mate, that's why Bella. Imagine losing someone you lived with and loved unconditionally and irrevocably for over 200 years! Of course you wouldn't, you won't live that long….."

She crouched down, getting ready to spring.

I closed my eyes. The pain and the end was about to come, I could feel it. Charlie, Renée, Jacob, The wolf pack, Emily, Angela, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, _Edward……_

_Our first kiss, Our visit to his family, In the hospital in Phoenix, The Prom, My first summer with him, _all those precious memories I had locked up inside of me came spilling out into my brain near the end of my life. _I love you, Bella. _The voice whispered.

_I love you, Edward._

And then the pain began…….


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Im sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. Its been like what? 3 months?

I had a serious case of writers block.

I also have school.

I started 2nd year this year (if you don't know our ed system in Ireland then I'm in my second year of junior high for Americians, I think) so I have much more homework than I had in first year

Especially in French and Higher level Math.

I suck at writing these type of scenes so don't judge me too hard. Don't worry it'll get way more interesting.

Btw, I'm 13, turning 14 in May.

Enjoy,

Amyk0705 (Amy)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sophisticatidlines**_

_**XdedadlyX**_

_**MazyTheifOfRoyalhearts.x**_

_**xXParamorialxLoveXx**_

_**ginnassar**_

_**Brittany Knappe**_

_**CYPBER COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!!!!!!**_

_**Okay so heres the second one.**_

* * *

I felt being thrown across the meadow. I heard a snap. My spine. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. No pain at all.

Blood was pouring onto the ground at a slow pace. Victoria's eyes were mad with thirst.

She was going for my neck. "Goodbye bella" she whispered. Her mouth was just on my neck when a blonde and white flash knocked her down.

_What was going on? _

My eyes are dropping. Everything started to get blurry.

I could see a black hair girl and another blonde haired man running to me at a very fast rate, like vampires.

I then realised who they were.

_Carlisle, Alice. Jasper must be fighting Victoria. _

"Bella, no, no , no, please, oh no" Alice cried. "Carlisle please. Help, her!" "Alice, "Her spine is broken and she has a numerous amount of fractures, I cant help her medically" Carlisle replied calmly.

"So you'll have to, to…" Alice whispered.

"Yes Alice. I have to bite her, it's the only way to save her" Carlisle said.

"Bella, this is going to hurt intensely but it's the only way to save you, do you want to be changed?" Carlisle questioned me.

"Yes" I whimpered so low, I wondered if they heard me.

Carlisle bit my neck and then I blacked out………….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Sorry for not updating, I have writers block. Also I have school. My teachers give me so much homework and my lifes hectic. **

**And then on weekends I hang out with my friends and do my school projects so I don't have much time for fanfiction.**

**On top of that my mom took away the internet dongle from me for not "cleaning" my room.**

**Okay, your all probably bored listening to me moan about my life so here's the next chapter.**

**Wasn't New Moon AWESOME?????? I saw it twice the weekend it came out!!! **

**TEAM EDWARD!!!**

**Amy:)**

I felt myself on a mattress. The air smelt like pine trees, rotting soil faintly of gasoline.

I heard a rustling beside me. I jumped in the air and within a ¼ of a second I was at the far side of the room, in a crouch. _What's wrong with me?….._

I looked up and saw the Cullen's and I gasped. The way I thought the Cullen's looked before was on faint sketch on what they looked now. They looked extraordinary beautiful. Emmett looked even more huge, Esme had a beautiful loving face, Carlisle looked like a sun, Rosalie, well Rosalie looked like the goddess Nyx, magnificent. **(HON fans know what I'm talking about) **Jasper had hundreds, if not thousands of half moon scars across his body. I realised they must have been from when he was in the southern wars. **(In this story, Bella knows about all the Cullen's and their stories)**

"Bella?" Carlisle said warily. I realised then that I was still in a crouch. "What's going on?" I said, my voice like bells. I was stunned.

"You were changed" Carlisle said. "I didn't feel any pain" I said. I thought that it was meant to be very painful. "Really?, you must have been so unconscious that you didn't feel anything" Carlisle said, stunned.

"_**Bella,!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**_Alice screamed at me full force, the collision sounding like two large boulders colliding. She was hugging me, jumping up and down. _The pixies happy anyway_…………**(imagine Alice running at you full force, screaming lets go shopping, Noooooo, RUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy………………….." Alice moaned. "wait what did you just do Bella?" Carlisle questioned. " I….I was just thinking that Alice, aka the pixie is happy" I said.

"Well I see you already have found your gift" "you can project your thoughts into other peoples minds" Carlisle said happily.

The burning in my throat was painful.

"Bella, lets go hunting!!!!" Alice screamed at me, while she jumped out the window.

_Well, lets follow the pixie……….._

**Sorry I had to rush that chapter… I just couldn't think of anything. I wont be updating for a while because I have Christmas exams next week and I have a butt load of studying to do. Anybody else in Ireland absolutely hate Irish like me?????????? My friend moved over here 3 years ago and she's better at Irish than me!! In Irish I'm getting C's all the time.**

_**A Bientot, Amy:)**_


End file.
